


mattress pad

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “How was class, cupcake?”





	mattress pad

Laura arrived to find Carmilla with her head dangling towards the floor, eyes closed.

“How was class, cupcake?”

“Fine. You know that’s my bed, right?” Laura slung her bag onto her desk, trying to sound peeved and smiling instead.

Carmilla cracked an eye. “You’ve got a better mattress pad.”

“True, but right now I need it.”

“Do you know how many girls would beg to have me in their beds?”

“Legions. I have things to do.” 

“Including me?”

“Not right now!”

“Why not? I’m a fucking delight.”

Laura snorted. “I know. Homework first.”

Carmilla rolled onto the floor.

“After homework?”

**Author's Note:**

> FULL DISCLOSURE: I have never watched Carmilla, the characterization here is lifted entirely from whatever I've seen on tumblr, a couple of fics I skimmed, and the wiki. I hope I did them justice.
> 
> Prompted to write Hollstein based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
